Embodiments of the invention relate to automatic presentational level compositions of data visualizations. Demands for visualizing and presenting large scale data on a display continue to increase as users have become more reliant on their computer systems in their business and everyday lives. Typically, the data is presented in the form of a chart, containing large volumes of data confined to the dimensions and composition of the display. A data chart is a type of diagram or graph that represents a set of numerical or qualitative data. Charts are often used to make it easier to understand large quantities of data and the relationship between different parts of the data. Charts can usually be read more quickly than the raw data they are derived from.